Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 22: Desperate Measures
Morning soon came by, and it was greeted with a swarm of skuas. No seriously, like, a thousand of them. Anyway, the skuas came over the ship and scattered around the land, terrorising everyone down below. Mumble and Gloria even had to get Erik and Atticus inside. “What seems to be the problem?” the man called out as he walked toward them “We have skuas, lots of them, is there any way you could scare them?” Mumble asked in Morse, to which the man walked upstairs, just as John and Patrick came to see them. “Morning Mumble, any ideas on how to get them out?” “Not yet, first we need pest control, and fast.” Mumble tapped out as they got outside to see what the skuas were doing, it was just getting worse as they kept coming. “I've never seen so many” Both John and Patrick said in unison. When all of a sudden the horn of the ship bellowed out across Emperor Land, scaring all of the skuas. But not for long as they soon came back. The more the horn sounded, the less skuas flew away, until the horn became absolutely useless. The situation became worse as the skuas noticed Mumble and the others on the ship. It seemed like it wouldn't be stopped, until Bo called out, followed by all the Adélies from Nueva Adélie, with Sven flying above them. Eventually they formed a line in which tons of fish rained down for the Emperors to eat. “Hello Mumbley” Sven called as he came down to Mumble's eve level. “Look, I like you and all but-” “Don't worry, I didn't mean for Earik to get so caught up with me.” “Yeah, well, if I was his age, I'd probably do the same thing.” “Is there anything we could do to help you guys?” John and Patrick soon noticed the 'penguin' “And how did a puffin get here?” Patrick asked, with Mumble giving a shocked glare at Sven “I'm a puffin penguin okay? They don't mean the puffin bird.” Sven reassured, but Mumble wasn't born yesterday, and so he knew he was trying to cover up. “Can you carve a path for them to get up?” Mumble tapped with concern. “I think we can, we just need to find some soft ice on one of the sides and we should be golden.” John said as the two walked back inside. After a few minutes they came back out with a pickaxe and a chainsaw “Does you father really let you use one of those?”Mumble asked in Morse “Um, we know all the safety features, so all we need to do now is to abseil down the cliff and start.” They soon left and found a soft spot to start, abseiling down the cliff and using their tools, they were very efficient at carving the cliff. That is, until the blizzard came over. It howled through the land and covered the ship in snow, with John and Patrick climbing back up and going inside, Mumble soon followed. “Why are you guys going in here?” “Look Mumble, we can't endure the cold like you can, we're going to have to wait until the storm stops.” “Well, good luck once it does.” Mumble tapped as he left the ship, going back outside to join the others as the storm blew over and over. When it finally stopped, the ship was covered so much the front entrance to the inside was blocked, and the cliff was as if John and Patrick didn't carve it. Sven came to see how the sea was, only to tell that it was frozen over. With no way to get food, the Adeliés started to leave, but was stopped when someone tried to slide down the peak to get to the top, but with no hope as he fell to the ground short of the top. Others tried, but still the only results was them falling to the ground, with Seymour being the closest to the top. Sven was soon forced to admit (by Mumble of course) that he was actually a puffin bird. With no sign of hope, Mumble got an idea, he started to tap, and after a while everyone did the same thing, it even managed to get the snow out of the front entrance. “What the?” the man said as he saw what was happening. “Oh I see, they're dancing so the snow will fall down to the bottom, enough of it and they'll get ou- what the?” John said, but was startled mid-sentence by the ship, it was actually moving up and down. That is, until the bow started to give way. With some Adeliés, Erik and Lovelace being on the segment, the Adélies landed onto the soft part of the ground, where as Erik caught onto a piece of Lovelace's jumper. Now dangling in mid-air, Mumble stopped them falling, at the cost of injuring himself, the Amigos soon noticed and pulled Erik back up just as Lovelace fell to the ground. “It's okay, I got you.” Mumble reassured Erik, who was just recovering from the falling. When Mumble tried to dance again, he soon found out that he injured his foot trying to save Erik. Erik and the Adeliés soon noticed it as well, Sven came up to ask if he could coach the Adeliés while Mumble and Erik went to get help. To which Mumble nodded in approval as they walked away. “What happened?” John and Patrick asked as they met Mumble and Erik “I got injured saving Erik, we're on our way to get help.” Mumble tapped as they walked away to find Bryan. But there was something that Erik couldn't get out of his head. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions